Life After Narnia
by JensonBensen
Summary: The Pevensies immediatley after they came out of the wardrobe... Hopefully one of many... Probably Lucy-centric... Please review... good, bad ,and ugly!
1. The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

**SO... This take place right after the children come out of the wardrobe... Hope you like it... Oh and I obviously don't own the Chronicles or the characters... Mostly because the guy who did died (*sniff*)... Yup... that's all I have to say... ENJOY!**

* * *

Lucy had been the first to fall out of the wardrobe. Her knees hit the ground, followed by the rest of her body. In the back of her mind she recognized pain, which was only compounded when one of brothers landed on top of her, but that pain was nothing compared to the shock she felt upon looking at her hands, hands that had been much bigger only a minute ago. She slowly disentangled herself from her siblings and began to shake. It was only a minute later that she connected the moan that she had been hearing to her own body. She couldn't bear to look at her siblings because she knew that when she did it would lead to full on meltdown. The idea of seeing them in the bodies that they had outgrown over a decade ago was too… Was there even a word for what they were going through? Perhaps Edmund or Susan would know, Aslan knows they read enough, but she couldn't be bothered asking. Instead she sobbed. And, as far as she could tell, her siblings sobbed with her. It was in this fashion that they continued for what they felt was at least as long as the time they had spent in Narnia, but once again no one felt the need to check.

Finally, after all the tears had poured from her face, Lucy straightened up and sat upon her knees. She looked at the desolation on her sibling's faces, with Peter running a hand through his now short hair, Edmund doing his best to maintain a stiff upper lip, literally and figuratively, and Susan mumbling under her breath about rational explanations.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy whispered. The other three looked up at her in shock, almost as if they had forgotten that anyone else had been in the room.

"What _are _we going to do?" she asked again, this time with much more force. When no one replied she sighed and stood up, sweeping the dust off her skirt. "I think we should tell Professor Kirk," she continued, "He might know what to do… I, I," the tears she thought she had cried out began falling once again but she just whipped them away and cleared her throat, "I don't think we will be able to get back, at least not now, but… but maybe someday we will," she finished and though there was hope in her voice, the others couldn't help but notice it never reached her eyes.

* * *

**One Week Later, Peter's PoV**

My hand reached for the simple door knob, but I couldn't make myself grab on to it, let alone turn it. Since we had come back, only Lucy had been able to go into the spare room with the wardrobe. She went in the middle of the night when she thought everyone was asleep, but we knew she went there. I doubt she went in to try and get back to Narnia, she knew better, in fact, I was convinced that in all matters Narnia, she probably understood more than anyone, even Edmund, who had traveled all over the lands we had ruled.

And then, almost as if he had been called, Edmund appeared by my side, "I couldn't do it either. Open the door I mean," he sighed, clearing his rough voice, "I don't think Susan could either, it's only been…"

"Lucy," I finished, "She has been so strong through this, always trying to get us to laugh and remember the good of Narnia" I paused letting all the pent up worry I had had for my younger sister, "But don't you worry that there is going to come a time when… when," my voice trailed off and I felt a tear run down my face.

"When her strength is going to wear out?" Edmund placed a hand on my shoulder, an action that had occurred several times throughout our reign. He had always helped calm me down, always a rock on which I could lean upon. He never once faltered, and though I rarely admitted it to him, I know I couldn't have ruled Narnia without him. His experiences in Narnia had made him into a man, one who was in many ways much better than me. I looked into my brother's eyes and I suddenly felt calmer, like maybe I could handle the coming months of adjustment.

"Pete, I don't know what going to happen, with any of us, but I do know that we have each other to help us through," I rolled my eyes at the cliché sentiment, but decided to let him continue, "And as for Lu all I can say is that Lucy as always been different then us. Maybe it's because of how young she is, but she has always had such faith…"

Just then we heard footsteps come to an abrupt stop and turned to see Lucy standing at the end of the hall. As she saw us the shock on her face melted into a smile that seemed to light up the space around her. "Pete! Ed!" she exclaimed, "I was just coming to look for you! I was talking to Susan and she suggested that we play a game of cards, I mean it's not as exciting as anything we could play outside, but until the rain lets up I think we'll be stuck in doors and…"

"We would love to play cards Lu," I said, while Ed nodded fervently at my side.

"Good! I'll go and tell Susan!" with that she turned and we heard her walking down the stairs, two at a time. "Let's go" I said and we followed our sister's lead, taking our first steps into our new life after Narnia.

* * *

**So that's all she wrote... literally... Ahhh puns... good old puns! Anyway, please review! I'd love you like a million dollars! Oh and if my plans pan out this will be the first of a few...**


	2. Prince Caspian

_Seriously though, I just had a case of the anti-inspiration so I'm very sorry!_

_Also, thanks to Lunalitsol (my real life best friend) for reviewing and being generally awesome. (Even though the fact that you have me author-alerted scares me because I know you will always end up reading my work and your opinion matters so much to me… Also, sorry I'm too much of a coward to tell this to your face…) _

In a lot of ways the second time was better than the first. Less traumatic at least, especially since this time the children knew that they were going home when they stepped through the door. It also helped that they hadn't spent as much time in Narnia as they had before or that they had already gone through the adjustment period once before. There was, of course, the matter of finality, at least for Peter and Susan, yet even that news was taken in stride. As for the younger siblings, Edmund and Lucy, they had the promise of return to help them through the transition.

Yet, there was some pain. In the year between their first trip and their second, they had let their memories grow dull, unconsciously of course, but yet they couldn't help but notice how it had made the pain easier, made it so that they didn't walk around with the feeling that they had had an integral part of their being ripped from them. But when they went back to Narnia the memories came back, and when they returned to England the memories stayed. This, of course, impacted the four's behavior, though only subtly at first. In fact, these changes were really only noticed by those who had really know the four before the second trip, an unusually small number due to the children's erratic behavior over the past year. In the end, the one whose changes were the most noticeable was Susan, but even then they only people to be truly affected were her siblings.

**(Excerpt form a letter sent to Lucy from Edmund)**

Both Peter and I have been talking of Narnia more and more frequently, especially with the Christmas season approaching. As we watch this world become slowly covered in polluted snow, we are confronted with such longing for the clean of Narnia. Though, perhaps we should not think like that. We must suppose that we are where we are because it is in accordance with Aslan's plans, and, as such, this must be what is best.

**(Excerpt from a letter sent to Edmund from Lucy)**

I agree that we must assume that Aslan knows what he is doing, but I only wish this could be explained to Susan. We had hoped that her beastly mood on the train ride to our schools would have remained temporary, but I fear that this will not be the case. I have tried to talk to her but she just refuses to respond. From what I can gather, even her school work is suffering. It's like she has thrown herself into relationships with the shallowest girls she could find just so she can avoid any thought of Narnia. On the rare occasion that I am able to speak to her about Narnia, her eyes turn cold. Before she would just glare, but now she goes as far as to suggest that it was all a game. It troubles me, Edmund. I have never had to worry about Susan before. Let us hope that our upcoming holiday will heal her, that Aslan's breath will cleanse her as it did before.

* * *

"It's going to be alright, Lu," Peter said, hugging her close while tears streamed down her face.

"No, it won't be… It can't be," she replied, her voice hitching in her throat. "You haven't heard what she's been saying. I honestly believed that this holiday would help, but if anything, it's been made worse," she paused to look into her eldest brother's eyes, "you don't share a room with her, I…" her eyes widened, "the anger, the betrayal it goes so deep."

"It can't be that bad, Lu," Edmund said. He hadn't spoken since the three had entered the room, acting just as he had in Narnia: listening first, then acting.

"She called Aslan my imaginary friend," Lucy replied, annunciating every word as if saying them with enough force would make them loose their meaning. Silence filled the room as her words sunk in. Both brothers looked at each other, shock mirrored on each of their faces.

"Peter! Edmund! Lu! Where are you guys?" the three siblings tensed as they heard the second eldest Pevensie sibling running up the stairs.

"It'll be fine," Peter said, "it's just a… just um… it's just a phase," though it might have been more effective had it not sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well.

* * *

"So another school term," Susan said, hoping to bring an end to the awkward silence that had settled in the siblings train compartment since they had left the station. It didn't work. This pattern continued until the train pulled into the next station. At this point, the brothers said goodbye to the sisters and boarded their train, leaving the two girls to wait for their train.

"So there any boys that you're interested in at school," Susan smiled at her little sister, nudging her in the ribs with her elbow. Lucy looked at her in disbelief; this was just not her sister. In a matter of seconds, Lucy's face showed anger, sadness, resentment, fear, essentially any negative emotion you could think of. Susan took this as an encouraging response, mistaking her expression for embarrassment.

"I knew it! That's why you have been acting so odd lately! I was starting to worry about you," Susan broke out into laughter, not noticing the fresh tears on her sister's face.

**

* * *

**

(Letter to Edmund from Lucy)

Honestly, Edmund, I can't take it much longer. I can't tell if she even notices how upset I am. Even more troubling, I think she is starting to really believe that Narnia never happened. How are we supposed to handle this?


End file.
